


My head's filling up with the wicked games, up in flames

by Anonymous



Series: anonymous ramblings about minecraft [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNI, Hurt No Comfort, I hate myself, No beta we die like lmanburg, Oops, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, but - Freeform, guys help idk how to tag, guys i swear to god it seems longer than it is, guys i wrote an essay over traitor tubbo, how do people write fics that are 1000+ words holy shit, i cant believe its only 500 words i fucking hate it here, i hate that theres a tommy/tubbo tag, i thought this was so much longer, i wrote this in less than an hour, if you ship tommy and tubbo i fucking hate you, its 4 am why do i do this to myself, lets just say when you get blown up by stacks on stacks of tnt you dont come back :], no shipping :), respawn but also not, shippers fucking disgust me holy shit, teen bc i said fuck a few times, tubbo respawned after the festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: tubbo was the traitor, and he blew it all up.thats it thats the fic
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: anonymous ramblings about minecraft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009905
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74
Collections: Anonymous





	My head's filling up with the wicked games, up in flames

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am here to spread my traitor tubbo propaganda. im so sorry  
> guys please give me more morally grey tubbo content its all i want. this boy would set the world on fire as long as it benefited him and honestly i love that for him  
> anonymous bc im ashamed of myself for writing a fic based on real people and i dont want people to be able to track down my account. if people like it i might make it public but idk i doubt it. maybe ill write more who knows.
> 
> title from tennis court by lorde, animatic that inspired it all https://youtu.be/Fhd2rXSqoPk

2 months ago, Tubbo asked Tommy if they could run away together. 2 weeks ago, Tubbo was publically executed by Technoblade. 2 days ago, Dream betrayed Pogtopia. 2 hours ago, everyone had made a truce in order to talk everything out peacefully.

2 minutes ago, everything blew the fuck up.

Tommy woke up just outside of Manburgs borders, infront of fires and destruction, and just infront of a treeline. The boy quickly stood up and started calling out for his friends, desperately hoping he wasn't the only one left.

"Tommy?"

Tommy whipped around at the sound of his best friends voice. Behind him Tubbo sat, completely unscathed. There was a certain look in his eye, from a distance it looked innocent and caring, with a tinge of worry. Tommy, overjoyed by the sight of his best friend, sprinted over to hug-tackle his friend.

"Oh thank the queen you're alright," Tommy muttered. Nothing was scarier than the fear of losing the person closest to you, right?

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Tubbo said with a laugh, strangely optimistic despite the scene right behind the two boys. Tommy, either oblivious to his friend's out of place emotions or ignoring them, pressed on. 

"Where is everyone else? Surely if we're alright they must be as well. Right?"

Tubbo was silent.

"Tubbo?" Tommy pulled back, "Big man, did you hear me? Where is everyone?"

Tubbo stood up, moving from a hug to holding his friend's hand, before responding.

"Tommy, they're dead."

"What?" Tommy was horrified, but then laughed. "Funny joke man, but this really isn't the time. You gotta help me look for everyone, ok?"

Tubbo smiled, and Tommy realized the look in his friend's eye was different than he'd assumed. Instead of being tinged with worry, Tommy saw nothing but bloodlust. He stepped back, trying to pull away from his friend's grip, but Tubbo's grip was unusually strong for the frail looking boy, and he found himself unable to pull away.

"Tommy, do you remember when I asked if we could run away?" Tubbo asked sweetly, his tone very out of place for the situation they were in. Tommy's face fell.

"Big T. what the fuck did you do." 

Tubbo continued on as if Tommy had never even opened his mouth, "I said we could run away, be free from all these silly wars and all that stupid fighting. We can do it now! I got the discs, see!" Tubbo held up Tommy's discs, beaming. "There's nothing left here for us, we can leave and never look back!"

Tommy finally pulled away, tears threatening to fall. He looked at his friend for a few seconds, wanting nothing more than to yell and scream, but all he could say was "Why?"

Tubbo grinned his sweet, innocent grin before saying, "Are you dense Tommy? Wilbur had gone insane, he was power hungry and dangerous. Schlatt was no better, selfish and senile. There was no other way."

Tommy finally started crying, "No, no, there's always another way, you didn't have to do this!" And with that he ran off towards the lake, hoping to get through to the ruins. 

Tubbo followed, of course, but not sprinting like his friend had done. The boy slowly walked towards where his friend ran off to, and eventually found a path to the wreckage of Marburg. Inside he found Tommy on his knees, sobbing.

Tubbo crounched down to where his friend sat, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dont worry Tommy," he said,

"We'll always stick together, just you and me, alright?"

**Author's Note:**

> by the way if you want me to make another chapter and have it be my rant over why i think traitor tubbo is gonna be a thing i can


End file.
